Lion and Lamb
by RockPaperScissorsLemonSmut
Summary: Bella is accepted into a music adacemy with her friends and well meet her past head on
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading I'm excited and I just can't hide it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own L&L music academy sorry to burst peoples bubble.**

…**...**

Chapter 1: Success

"I do not have superior intelligence or faultless looks. I do not captivate a room or run a mile under six minutes. I only succeeded because I was still working after everyone else went to sleep."

Greg Evans

"I got in! I got in!" I danced and sang. I was sitting around the dining room table with my friend Rosalie Hale, She was the first on to be accepted, it wasn't a surprise she was a wonderful guitarist, sing, flutist, and dancer. She looked the part of a ballet dancer. Blonde with light blue eyes and a super model dream body. She could drink with the best of them just like me.

She had been sitting across from her boy friend and my twin Emmett Swan. He had ripped open his envelope after Rose to make sure she would be with him and him her. He was an excellent drummer, trumpet, and sax and basically the whole bass line really.

Sitting across from where I had been was Jasper Whitlock Rose's and mine for brother all intensive purposes. He was also going. He was an all string man. He could rock the electric, hide in the back with a bass and soothe the soul with a cello.

I was scared to open mine, I mean, yeah I was happy for them but I couldn't be stuck here alone. So many things could happen to my if I was alone, it had been my idea to apply in the first place so why should they get to go and not me. Three words. My bad luck. May be four. I wasn't worth it.

But I am going and I'll have my family. So long orphanage I'm going to Lions and Lambs music academy in Seattle Washington.

"Let's show Washington they can't get rid of us Swans forever." Emmett hooted. Well _he _could_._

Three days later

Since I'm sitting here on a plane not doing anything let me explain who _he_ is. Edward Anthony Masen (would be Cullen if he wanted to change his name) was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen at the age of 8 when he was 10 they adopted his sister Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen when she was 9. Edward was Blessed with good looks and seemed to almost skip the puberty faze. He has emerald green eyes and a mop of untamable bronze hair. We were friends from 8 til I left at 14. We got into a fight and he never called. I loved him since I was 12 not that he ever knew or returned my feelings.

I was forced to move with my parents for Charlie's job opportunity in Phoenix, Arizona. They died a year ago when I was 16 in a car accident. My father had the night off for his birthday. He was 37, her 36. Since then my brother have been stuck in foster care homes refusing to separate. When you have nothing to do you learn a lot. We would bond with the parents with music, which comes our extensive knowledge of music and skills on instruments, we met jasper and Rose 6 months ago and I was instant friendship. We fought and defended each other.

Now were on a plane to Sea-Tac airport to get pick up for L&L. We applied 3 months ago for 4 of the 10 full ride scholarships. It's famous for it diversity of all music flavors from rock all the way to classical. It's very hard to get into; you have to be really talented.

Like me I guess, I play piano, violin, guitar, lute, flute, cello, harp, clarinet, bass, drums, sax, and harmonica. I sing rock pop, and country. I dance tap, hip-hop, and break dance. I can't stand Ballet. Drill team captain of my old school, in which they wish for me to try out for here. But my favorite is writing my own songs. I just on paper I'm talented but that comes from years of practice. I never felt success 'til I opened that letter and saw the reward for my patience; it was worth the heartache.

3 hours later

"Thank you for flying with us today, we would like to be the first to welcome you to Sea-Tac Airport…" I tuned out the pilot and grabbed my backpack and my duffel bag. I saved up money to by more clothes so I only had two bags. One filled with books and the other with decorations for my room. Jasper and Emmett had the same as me and Rose had 1. Our instruments had already been sent by the school and were waiting in our rooms. A small bus met us with 6 other people in it.

It was a 2-hour drive, the time was 2:53 PM. We were met with a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a girl; short with black spiky hair and hazel eyes… "Alice!" I cried running up and hugging her. Emmett came by and threw his arms around both. I pulled back. "This is Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock." When she looked at Jazz she got this dazed look on her face.

"Okay everyone were headed towards the auditorium." The last task is performing for the whole school. Everyone must sing at least okay to enter the school student body. We nodded and walked.

Alice took the lead and started talking. " Okay, we will announce your scholarships and your talents, you perform and at the end you must get into groups and sing to songs. Understood?" everyone nodded as I raised my hand. "go ahead,"

"Do we get to pick these groups?" I asked. She nodded.

"No less than three." We nodded.

It went:

Jessica Stanley here for partial scholarship for singing. She sang Get Back by Demi Lovato. She was sent home after words.

Then a girl with light brown hair down to her shoulder blades, Angela Webber sang I'm Not That Girl by Wicked. She was here on a performance experience contract or some thing to that effect for violin and flute. Her song fit he looks really well.

Rosalie went up on scholarship for dance and sang Overprotected by Britney Spears.

Then a Jaspers on a string instrument scholarship sang Let Me Sign by Robert Pattinson.

A guy named Austin Marks went up and sang Lullaby by The Spill Canvas. He got kicked out too.

Then Emmett got up and sang Gives You Hell by All-American rejects. He got in by a bass scholarship.

Then this Asian geek look guy named Ben Chesney, on a DJ scholarship got up and sang One Voice by Billy Gilman. He was pretty good for having a deeper voice.

Then it was my turn.

"Now this last one got an all around scholarship. She sings three genres, dances, and 3 types of dances and plays 11 instruments, not to mention that she writes her own songs. Give it up for Bella Swan." There was a polite cheer, I grabbed Roses guitar and walked on stage were I met a pair of familiar green eyes. Edward.

"I wrote this song to a very special person I met when I lived up in forks, it was the first song I wrote 6 months before moving to Phoenix, its special to me and I wanna share that with you." My eyes never leaving Edwards.

When I see your smile  
>Tears roll down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you

**I close my eyes.**

Please don't walk away and  
>Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah<p>

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>[to fade] 

I open my eyes to the sound of clapping. I bowed and walked on stage.

"Good job everyone know you have 15 minutes to get ready for your group performances." We already had our song picked out so we all sat on the catch Emmett and Jasper on the ends, Rose in the Middle and me lying on their legs. Just talking and congratulating each other on a job well done.

15 minutes later.

"Okay whose going first?" The guy we found out was mike Newton asked. We raised our hand and got up. We sang Whiskey in the Jar by The Dublins. Jasper played banjo, Rose played the flute, and I played the Violin. Emmett took Lead.

As I was a goin' over the far famed Kerry mountains  
>I met with captain Farrell and his money he was counting<br>I first produced my pistol and I then produced my rapier  
>Saying "Stand and deliver" for he were a bold deceiver<p>

Chorus:  
>Mush-a ring dum-a do dum-a da<p>

**(Clap, clap, clap)**  
>Wack fall the daddy-o, wack fall the daddy-o<p>

**(Clap, clap)**  
>There's whiskey in the jar<p>

I counted out his money and it made a pretty penny  
>I put it in me pocket and I took it home to Jenny<br>She sighed and she swore that she never would deceive me  
>But the devil take the women for they never can be easy<p>

(Chorus)

I went up to my chamber, all for to take a slumber  
>I dreamt of gold and jewels and for sure 't was no wonder<br>But Jenny blew me charges and she filled them up with water  
>Then sent for captain Farrell to be ready for the slaughter<p>

(Chorus)

't was early in the morning, just before I rose to travel  
>Up comes a band of footmen and likewise captain Farrell<br>I first produced me pistol for she stole away me rapier  
>I couldn't shoot the water, so a prisoner I was taken<p>

(Chorus)

Now there's some take delight in the carriages a rolling  
>and others take delight in the hurling and the bowling<br>but I take delight in the juice of the barley  
>and courting pretty fair maids in the morning bright and early<p>

(Chorus)

If anyone can aid me 't is my brother in the army  
>If I can find his station in Cork or in Killarney<br>And if he'll go with me, we'll go rovin' through Killkenny  
>And I'm sure he'll treat me better than my own a-sporting Jenny<p>

(Chorus)

We laughed when we finished. We walked on stage. Then when the other group went on stage (we don't know what they sang we were setting up.) we went back up and got in 'band position'.

"Okay guys I need you to clap for this song and don't be afraid to sing along." I said into the Mic everyone cheered.

We played Beverly Hills by Weezer. I sang lead and lead g and rose sang the girl's original part in the song, as well as guitar, Em was on drums singing back up with Jazz who claimed bass.

Where I come from isn't all that great  
>My automobile is a piece of crap<br>My fashion sense is a little whack  
>And my friends are just as screwy as me<p>

I didn't go to boarding schools  
>Preppie girls never looked at me<br>Why should they?  
>I ain't nobody<br>Got nothing in my pocket

Beverly Hills  
>That's where I want to be<p>

(To be, to be)  
>Livin' in Beverly Hills<br>Beverly Hills  
>Rolling like a celebrity<p>

(To be, to be)  
>Livin' in Beverly Hills<p>

Look at all those movie stars  
>They're all so beautiful and clean<br>When the housemaids scrub the floors  
>They get the spaces in between<p>

I wanna live a life like that  
>I wanna be just like a king<br>Take my picture by the pool  
>'cause I'm the next big thing<p>

Beverly Hills  
>That's where I want to be<p>

(to be, to be)  
>Livin' in Beverly Hills<br>Beverly Hills  
>Rolling like a celebrity<p>

(to be, to be)  
>Livin' in Beverly Hills<p>

The truth is I don't stand a chance  
>It's something that you're born into<br>And I just don't belong

No I don't  
>I'm just a no-class beat down fool<br>And I will always be that way  
>I might as well enjoy my life<br>And watch the stars play

Beverly Hills  
>That's where I want to be<p>

(to be, to be)  
>Livin' in Beverly Hills<br>Beverly Hills  
>Rolling like a celebrity<br>livin' in Beverly Hills 

Everyone stood up and clap. Standing on that stage and getting that reaction gave me the best feeling of my life for the second time that month. Success.

…

Your Guardian Angel- The Red Apparatus Thank you for reading please review. 


	2. AN

A/N hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been writing just finals at school and then I had to set up this laptop but i'll start writing again tomorrow thank you guys for not killing me in my sleep


End file.
